


Doctor, Doctor!

by Kingu, Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Job With Vomit, Bush Medicine, Cock & Ball Torture, Feral Behavior, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Urine drinking, Genital Torture, Light Bondage, M/M, Medic Abuse, MouseTraps lol, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, ProperNiceThat'sFeralRedSniper, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Tongue torture, Urine, Vomiting, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/pseuds/Kingu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are about to go very wrong for the Medic when he ends up in the hands of one particular feral Sniper. </p>
<p>Check the tags before continuing, graphic scenes of violence and other twisted stuff ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between Kingu and I. 
> 
> Originally an RP with Kingu as the Medic and myself as the Sniper, I couldn't resist turning this little beauty into a fiction for people to enjoy.

It'd been like watching a documentary on capturing a wild animal in order to bring it into captivity. That particular Red Sniper was always watching, always waiting at a distance from that prick in the white coat. Doctors. Fucking Medics. Skin crawled just thinking about them. The damn things were like another species with their rubber clad fingers and that clinical stare. Always in charge, and he always walked around with that giant of a man as if he owned the place. Misha, the Heavy, had gone to see his family, a weekend off from fighting, most of the Mercs were offsite, which finally gave the predator advantage over his clinical prey. He'd spent the first day watching the German's every move, never close, mostly from the safety of his camper. He'd learned that the Doctor went down to the parked ambulance on the side of the bases dirt track at the same time, every day around five PM. He picked up some kind of medical grade napsack and he always moved quickly back to the base. Regardless of what it was, the Sniper had no interest in what the man was taking. 

The Australian hated the base and everything inside it. The Medic being outside it only emphasised his hate for it. However today, the second day was different. This time he waited for that labcoat wearing freak and like a brave, big game hunter he held the dart gun as he would any standard rifle. Stock to the crook of his arm, eye to the scope as he watched the Medic bend over. A perfect target. Firing the gun, the feather bottomed dart whistled though the air, effortlessly puncturing the German's protruding buttock, piercing though his labcoat in order to imbed into the skin. The Doctor managed a noise, hand immediately going for the dart but it was too late.

XXX

The rest of it had been really bloody easy. He'd dragged the unconscious Medic over to his camper. He'd taken him to the back window, opened it and pushed the German's head into the gap, shutting the window onto the back of his neck to trap his head inside the Camper, unless the Doctor had use of his arms, the metal window slide would be much too heavy for him to lift with his neck. He then began to wrap the German's wrists with rope, after removing his gloves. Once wrists were tied together behind him nice and tight, he let the remaining long strand of rope dangle between the good Doctor's thighs, he'd have a use for that later. He'd stripped the man of his gloves, shoes and coat, but nothing more. During the ordeal the Sniper was silent, his hands were shaking, sweat was trickling down his face just at the mere thought of touching one of these creatures. Doctors. He fucking hated Doctors.

Walking around the bound, unconscious German and into the camper, he pulled a chair up and over to the man's trapped head, sitting in front and watching him. Face inches from his he studied him, removing the Medic's glasses he put them on himself, vision immediately blurring. He kept them on, sitting there, waiting for the man to wake up.

XXX

Eventually the Medic began to stir, brow creasing as he groaned softly. His eyes remained closed as he gradually awoke. Strange, he couldn't remember falling asleep. He must have dozed off at his desk, the ache in his neck told him so. As he regained his senses, he became dimly aware of the sound of breathing, and not a lot else. Once he was conscious enough to realise he couldn't move his arms, his eyes snapped open in alarm, head jerking up only to be met with a blunt force pinning him by the neck. The German's bleary, unfocused eyes eventually settled on the blur of red and tan dead in front of him. No doubt if not for the colours, the smell would have given the Australian away.

"...Herr Sniper?" 

He asked with a dry throat and a feeling of dread slowly clenching his gut. Unmoving and listening as the Doctor stirred, The Sniper didn't know what Herr was, but it came before his job description and he didn't like that. He assumed it was sinister. He removed the Medic's glasses, bending the handles precariously between his fingers as he spoke. 

"Do you know what happens to an Earwig during or after sex?"

He spoke slowly, the words elaborately chosen as he muttered them, that Australian accent laced with gravel. He didn't give the Medic a chance to even respond.

"..It jus' snaps off."

His hand gestured, clenching fists and making a snapping motion as if breaking a twig. Regardless of the Doctor's vision. 

"..It's cock. It just snaps off, just like that."

Slowly he pressed his fingers to the Doctor's cheek, clenching the flesh between them as he leaned in. His breath stank of something rotten mixed with piss. Everything in the air smelt of piss and sweat. 

"..A tiny thing, an Earwig. It's penis just snaps off right? And guess what. You know what he does next? Well, turns out he's got another dick, identical to the one he just lost. Now.."

He pressed his forehead to the Medic's, his breathing was increasing, the heat rising at his loins at the very thought.

"Unlike the tiny Earwig, when I snap your dick off, it aint' gonna' grow back, is it?..is it mate?"

As the Sniper spoke, the Medic stared, mouth slightly agape, half in shock and half to breathe through his mouth and avoid the ungodly smell. It took him a good few seconds to even comprehend the Sniper's words. He'd heard of this Snipers antics in his private times. He'd dealt with the aftermath of his surviving victims. But he'd always expected the Sniper's known fear of Doctors to keep him at bay. The Medic snarled despite his racing pulse and the maniac far across the thresholds of his personal space. 

"Impudent Schweinhunde! You think you can threaten me? I'll have your head in my fridge for this, I'll feed your balls to my birds, I'll have Heavy break every bone in your miserable body!" 

The good Doctor barked, especially making sure to stare the deranged Aussie dead in the eyes, grinding his forehead against the others and baring his teeth, making a show that he would not be intimidated. 

"Your birds will eat my balls. Your Heavy will break every bone in my body. And what will you do, Doctor?"

There was a barely visible quiver, which crept up his spine at the mere mentioning of the word. The Sniper would lift his head, raising his form into a full stand before turning around and moving over to the tiny kitchen area, he continued speaking from there.

"You'll do nothing, because you're powerless, mate. A fucking spineless creep, no different from that god damn earwig!"

Suddenly shouting, The Sniper slammed a fist down on the counter, hard enough for the #1 Sniper mug to wobble before tumbling down onto the floor. His face contorted for only a moment, those red eyes of his focused forward as the left lid twitched. Bloodshot and teamed with those heavy purple bags under his eyes, he'd slowly bring that deranged set of visuals back towards the Medic. His hand was busying itself with unbuckling the belt at his waist, his pants just sliding off non-existent hips, pooling to the floor at his feet as he stepped out of them, loose boots following leaving him bare foot. His legs gangly and thin, he coughed huskily. He never wore underwear, and his flaccid cock was held at the Medic's eye level, just fucking dangling there. He lowered a hand to snatch up the Medic's nose, pinching his nostrils shut. 

"...Maybe I'll eat your balls, then break every bone in your body, Doctor?"

The Sniper suggested. The Medic's heart pounded, he tried not to flinch too hard as the Bushman’s grimy fingers pinched his nose. Good, now he couldn't smell him. He kept his eyes strictly looking at the Sniper's, desperately ignoring the disturbing threats and obvious dick nearly in his face. He kept his expression fierce, shapely eyebrows low in a harsh frown. He swallowed, speaking quickly to avoid having his mouth open for too long, less anything be shoved inside.

"Me, Spineless? Ha! You are the one who has tied me up and practically locked yourself in your little van away from me!" 

The Medic spoke as confidently as he could manage, though sounding comically nasally with his nose pinched shut. He narrowed his eyes straight up at the other Merc. 

"If anything, Herr Sniper, I'd say you were scared. You're scared to even touch me. You're all talk and empty threats." 

The German dared a smirk despite his obvious disadvantage, but the Sniper liked it when the Medic talked like that. In fact, he had to be careful because the feisty words and that accent were really getting him going. After the German had verbally retaliated, he held his cock with his other hand, aiming it at the man's face and releasing a steady jet of piss. He aimed it at the German's eyes, in his hair, at his mouth, fingers still pinching the man's nostrils tightly. The smirk on Medic's face couldn't have dropped any faster as he was practically blinded by that stream of hot, stinking piss. It stung his eyes and he coughed and spluttered and swore as it flowed down his face and into his mouth, poured off his chin and seeped down his neck. It was relentless, he could only spit and spray so much from his mouth before more flowed in. The smell and taste were unbearable and his already blurry eyes burned as the seemingly endless flow of piss finally subsided. It seemed to go on forever, like the Australian had been saving it up, but soon he was done, shaking his cock off and giving it a good stroke. 

"Say what you want, but you're the one tangled in the nest of the spider."

He grunted, his cock getting hard just by looking at the man's piss soaked face.

"...An' I'm the fucking spider."

The Medic spat again as the Sniper spoke, trying to clear the filthy taste away from his lips as he stared through now red, stinging eyes, first at the Aussie's forming erection, then to his own bloodshot eyes, both horrified and enraged.

"You... you..." 

The Medic seethed, trying to wrench his nose free of the Sniper's hold, the Bushman letting go, thankful he couldn't smell properly as he was close to throwing up. He was never good with... unsanitary things. After the dirty fingers left the Medic's nostrils, the Australian backed up in order to admire his handiwork. He only approached once more in order to rub the head of his cock against the Doctor's cheek, the length hardening with each stroke as that thick scent of piss filled the already stagnant air. Then he'd turn away completely, naked from the waist down and disappearing around the corner before the sound of that camper’s door opened followed by his footsteps as the gravel crunched beneath him. 

There was movement around the Medic's vulnerable body. Now outside, the Australian crouched behind the Doctor, removing the man's socks from his feet and throwing them off elsewhere. He'd move beneath the Medic's frame, hands at the man's crotch as he unzipped his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding the Doctor's trousers and pants down to his ankles, fully exposing him to the cold air. The Medic was all too paranoid to have the vile Sniper messing about where he couldn't see him. With the man's earlier threats still echoing in the back of his mind, he didn't want those grimy hands anywhere near his more sensitive parts. If he had had any coordination at all he would have kicked the Sniper there and then. The Bushman licked the length of the Doctor's cock, before raising a hand to grip the length of spare rope, which dangled from the German's bound wrists. He pulled the rope between the Doctor's buttocks and thighs, before beginning to wrap it around his balls roughly, enjoying the sensation of the man frantically squirming against him. The Medic cried out, the rope scratching and yanking at his sensitive genitals. The rope was thin, scruffy rope, rough and coarse, it knotted easily and frayed around the Doctor's testicles as he tied them tightly, so tightly that they pulled away from the German's exposed cock. He pulled the man's pants from his legs entirely, bundling them up and throwing them to the doorway, then he'd go to pick up what he'd brought out with him.

Four large traditional wooden mouse traps, the bastards with the metal snap segment designed to snap a rodents neck, killing it in seconds. He’d take one, pulling the metal spring back as he set the trap up, slowly lowering it in front of the Medic's right foot on the floor.

"I want you to step forward."

He spoke, to the trapped German. 

"With your right foot, step forward."

He watched the laid out trap, but the Medic didn’t care for the Hunter’s request. Like he was going to play any compliant part in this messed up little game.

“Fich dich!”

Was the German’s hissed response, still fuming enough to defy him. He tensed his legs and thighs, just encase. To the Australian, he was talking in code, he didn’t understand therefore he didn’t like it. There was a long silence, the Sniper waiting expectantly for the man to step forward onto the trap, however it was becoming clear to him that the Medic wasn’t going to play his sick game. Not a hint of disappointment was on the Australian's face as he carefully picked the base of the trap up, he turned it before moving the little device between the Medic’s thighs. The Australian brought it to the tip of the other male's penis, pressing the head of his cock to the activation pedal. The Medic was completely unprepared for the sharp agony that hit him and let out an pained howl when the trap was sprung. The metal snapped down on the German's length and the Bushman let go, to watch it dangle. A hand slinking around to hold onto the Medic's buttock as he revelled in his reaction, which was beautiful. Tears welled in the good Doctor’s eyes and a lump formed in his throat, he felt his legs shaking as his immediate thought that that the deranged Australian had bitten him. But the pain never let up, his cock throbbed in unrelenting waves of pain. The Doctor took several deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself but it didn't ease his suffering. Maybe he should have listened to the Sniper's first request, he had a feeling this could have been avoided. 

As those soft sounds escaped the Doctor, the Sniper’s hand on the German's buttock shifted down between his cheeks, parting them and pointing an index finger to his entrance after pulling the rope to the side. He'd push his finger inside, ramming it down to the knuckle while pulling on the German's cock in the trap, repeating the motion. The Doctor's heart clenched and he knew what he was in for. Though he could barely keep focus as he was blindsided by the sheer agony radiating up his cock as the Sniper played with him. He shook his head as best he could, though he knew the Sniper probably wasn't paying him any mind. The Australian gripped his own length, the scene before him had that cock of his leaking with excitement, pulling his finger out he couldn't resist the Doctor any longer. Walking around behind him, he gripped the head of his own cock, forcing it to the Medic's hole as the German began to tremble in fearful anticipation. His asshole clenched as the Sniper pressed his not-near-well-lubed-enough cock at his quivering entrance, still shaking his head as much as the window against his neck would allow it. Then the Sniper forced his way in, moving up on tip toes as he lowered his body against his prey‘s, practically mounting the Doctor like that an animal would. The Medic shouted incoherently, overwhelmed by the painful stretch in his insides, that horrible, obscene feeling of having a cock up his ass that made him feel so nauseous and like he desperately needed the bathroom. Hence why he'd never let his Misha top. 

"You're a bitch, so I'm gonna' breed you like one." 

The deranged Aussie managed, grunting as he began to thrust, one hand gripping onto the window pane, next to the Medic's neck. With each thrust, that mousetrap was yanked and pulled with the other hand, the Medic winced at the yowling in his ear. The feral man humping and rutting him like the animal he was, the Australian was loud, really loud, like when you heard cats fucking outside. And he kept rutting, all the while toying with his victim’s mangled and probably horrifically swollen dick, The Medic mentally began to unravel. 

"You can't-" 

He shouted between thrusts.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" 

He tried to demand, but it came out more like a simpering beg. The Medic’s tears in his eyes threatened to fall and he was dizzyingly nauseous. It was probably just as well nobody was on the base, because the Sniper was really going for it in terms of vocals. No doubt if the Medic hadn't been on the receiving end of the man's thrusts, he'd have instead suffered with second hand embarrassment at the noise the Bushman was making. He let go of the mouse trap to dig his nails into the man's upper thigh, pulling it open and digging his dirty nails into the German's exposed flesh as he continued to rut. Then the Bushman, without warning, sank his teeth into the back of the German's neck, and it was only then that the noises died down. The Medic was almost thankful that the Sniper had ceased his inhuman howling, until he wasn't. Grateful for his poor swollen cock being left alone, but all too wary of those sharp teeth scraping against his neck. Even then, with teeth imbedded into the Medic's flesh did he grunt and groan, the sensation all too much as he slammed himself in and came. The German gave one last pained shriek at the hard, punishing thrust, trembling as the man grew still. The Sniper panted, remaining still for a moment as the orgasm washed over him, shuddering against him as he drooled all down the back of the good Doctor's neck. 

That felt good, that felt like fucking heaven for the Australian, however the feeling of another man's spunk filling his ass and branding his guts was almost too much for the Medic, his body heaved a small retch, hot air puffing from his nose as his stomach convulsed. The hideous sensation of voiding when the Sniper finally began pulling out nearly tipped him over the edge, but he managed to keep his breakfast down for the moment. 

"Expected you to be.."

The Sniper panted, watching as he pulled the rest of his cock out of the other’s hole followed by his cum, which oozed down between the good Doctor’s thighs. Between words, he licked the neck wound before biting at it, peeling the flesh back with his teeth.

"..Like a..like a bucket mate."

The Medic panted loudly now it was over, though the Sniper's husky words confused him. He attempted to turn his head and meet the feral man's eyes, though without much prevail. 

"What... I, I've never-!" 

He almost sounded offended. It wasn't really a lie, he'd tried it, but never seen it through to the end. And yet now, here he was with semen slicking his thighs and insides, and his asshole red and spasming. However the Sniper was distracted now with something else, when he’d heard those faithful sounds of retching, and that familiar movement of a body threatening to vomit, he almost pissed himself with excitement, he’d practically forgotten about the fuck he’d just had. Slowly he lowered a hand to the Medic's belly, stroking as he brought his other hand to the window, pulling it up and releasing the Medic's neck from the confined space. The Doctor cringed, squirming, he prayed to whatever God that the Sniper was planning to break his neck or kill him by bludgeoning him to death with the window and sending him safely back through respawn. No such luck, he sighed a pained groan as his tired body was pulled back, which escalated into a painful cry as his tied balls were nearly ripped off by the rope he'd actually almost forgotten about. The Sniper had now stepped back, to observe the Doctor, to see what he'd do now his neck was released, he was quiet, like a lion watching an injured gazelle, waiting for it to make one wrong move. As soon as the Sniper gave the Medic some space, the Doctor's shaking legs half gave out as he slumped forward against the back of the camper with a heavy thud, sliding down it onto his knees and giving a pained groan as he saw the state of his cock, swollen and raw and the tip a nasty shade of purple. A mousetrap? The sick bastard. Now he may have been a doctor and seen many bodily atrocities in his life, but no man wants to see his own cock nearly snapped in half, and another wave of nausea rolled through his sweating body. He dared a look over his shoulder at the looming Sniper, his shoulders shaking and drawn up.

"Alright.. You’ve had your fun.” 

The Doctor said carefully, trying to muster up some air of authority, though all he wanted to do was have a hot shower, lie under the Medigun for a few hours and forget this entire thing. He wanted Misha to stroke his hair and read Russian stories to him. But Misha was nowhere in sight, neither was anybody else, right now the only thing that could save him was death. The Sniper approached, kneeling down beside the Medic, the Doctor visibly tensing as the man knelt , pressing up far too close as a fresh wave of stench assaulted his senses, his bleary eyes welling up all over again. Despite completely dominating the man, the Bushman still held a hint of fear, butterflies in his stomach and a constant feeling of dread in the back of his mind. He’d leaned in, pressing his shoulder to the Medic‘s, his tongue slipped out, cracked and yellow, he started licking the Medic's lips, threatening to push between them. His hand was slinking down, to apply pressure to the German's stomach. At first just his finger tips, but soon he was practically kneading the Doctor. 

"Go on.."

He whispered huskily, his tone dripping with a hint of quivering excitement and perverse want. As that hand pressed to his soft stomach, pressing and kneading and jostling his insides, the Medic took a sudden deep breath through his nose, desperately trying to subdue his roiling gag reflex. 

"I want to see."

He slipped the hand down from the Medic's belly, immediately snatching up the purple head of his cock, digging his nails into the piss slit, The Medic clamped his teeth shut and screamed through them when nails that felt like molten hot knives dug into his burning flesh, his cheeks filled with bile and he turned and slammed his forehead into the wall of the van, clenching his eyes as his nose dripped with snot and bile escaped the corners of his lips. Somehow, he swallowed it back down before he could spill everywhere. Once he felt it was safe to do so, the Medic unclenched his jaw and breathed hard, his mouth tasting foul, but he wouldn't give the Sniper the damn satisfaction. The Feral man ignored the muffled sounds, his face closing in against the Medic's as the man squirmed. Watching his visage, quivering with excitement. That tongue slipped out, immediately invading the Medic's oozing nostrils, pushing the thick muscle up into each one roughly and lapping up the runny liquid. The Medic tried to lean away as best he could, trying to turn his head back and forth with no avail, all he could do was make little noises of protest between his teeth. Then the Sniper’s attention was brought to the bile at the Doctor's lips, his rough yellow tongue licking at the man's mouth, cleaning the bile off before shoving it against the Doctor's teeth. The Bushman growled, his lips inches from his, fingers still fondling the head of the Doctor's cock painfully, pinching and digging them in. He'd pry his fingers between the steel of the mouse trap, lifting the spring and releasing the Medic's prick. Grabbing the length in his fist. 

"Hope you haven't forgotten about the Earwig."

He whispered while lifting himself onto the other, lowering his weight down onto the Medic's stomach, straddling him while turning his body, resting his shoulder to his. By this point drool was trickling down his chin as he effortlessly twisted the Medic's cock, bending it backwards like a faulty joy stick. The Medic began jerking in unbearable pain as the tip of his mangled penis was roughly played with, the Sniper forcing his weight on him, a sudden pain so vivid and world-shattering enveloped his groin, an ear-piercing scream tore from his throat as his body attempted to curl in on itself, his eyes wide and his face red and slick. His body acted for him as he turned his head and bit hard into the Sniper's shoulder, who swore loudly, fingers slipping from the other's cock as he flinched, teeth bared as his entire frame grew still for a moment. His hand shot up to the Medic's hair, gripping the back tightly, the other hand flying, curled into a fist and punching the Medic full force in the face, in an attempt to dislodge those teeth from his shoulder. The Doctor cried out, immediately letting go, his body convulsed and twitched, throat constricting and hiccupping madly as he dry heaved and sobbed into the cloth and flesh of the Sniper's shoulder, nose streaming and practically frothing at the mouth.

"I hate you Doctors. So fucking clinical on the outside, but on the inside you're nothing but goddamn vermin."

Another punch came, sweaty fingers letting go of the Medic’s hair as he lifted himself off of him, yanking his shoulder away and staring down at the man. The Medic grunted and reeled back, crashing into the gravel with a loud groan. Hot pain blossomed throughout his nose and face, his eyes so watery the Sniper was not much more then an angry blur above him. He continued to fit and twitch on the floor as the man spat abuse at him, his head jerking up with every hiccup and retch still threatening to make him spew everywhere. He'd never felt pain like this. It was like an unspoken rule, opposing teams full of men, you could play dirty but you didn't mess with another man's junk. Basic courtesy. The Medic prayed inwardly respawn would fix whatever damage had been done. 

But the Sniper wasn’t done yet. He stepped back only to snatch up another one of the mouse traps. He played with it between his fingers as he approached the Medic, throwing a leg over and straddling the other's stomach once more. The Australian brought the mouse trap to his own mouth, holding it between his teeth as he gripped the side of the Medic's face. He swung towards the Doctor's head, fist colliding with skull, he repeated it, aiming it at his nose this time. Blood drained from the German's busted nose as his back met the van wall, gurgling into his open mouth as he struggled for breath under the man's hand, shaking and sweating and wholly regretting angering the Sniper. The feral Bushman was eerily quiet during the entire assault, throwing two more full punches directly at the man's face, before gripping his shoulders, slamming him back against the camper van a second time.

"E-nough..No more!"

The Medic wheezed, bile and drool staining his chin, his breathing increasing as he sobbed in pain. Those noises alone had gotten the bushman's dick hard all over again. The pitiful look, the struggle, the sounds of thrashing and increased gasps of breath. All of it. With his free hand he removed the mousetrap from his own lips, effortlessly pulling the spring back between his fingers like he'd done it hundreds of times before. With the trap set, he pushed it between the Medic's open lips, blood coating and impregnating into the wood as he slipped it beneath the Doctor's tongue. He applied his entire body weight to the man, the trap suddenly springing and catching the Medic's tongue as planned. The Doctor had no time to brace himself as the trap snapped shut, his mouth hanging open and tongue lolling with the damn device pinching it so hard his tongue throbbed. It wasn't anything compared to the feeling of one on his dick, but it still hurt like hell, and he twisted in his bonds and shook his head more frantically, a pained whine gargling up his wet throat. He steeled himself to stop shaking and shot the Sniper a hateful glare, mustering as much anger in his blue eyes as he could. Regardless of his current state, drool pouring uncontrollably from his open mouth, the greasy feeling of dried urine, sweat, blood and bile on his skin, hair messed up and his signature curl plastered to his forehead, he tried to swear at the hunter but if came out as nothing more then an incoherent slur, missing half of it's pronunciation. 

The Sniper would have laughed if he wasn't so goddamn turned on by the sight of the German. The way he squirmed like prey, that hateful look in those eyes, the small sounds of pain, the drool, the panting, all of it. It was like somebody had mixed the perfect little fucked up cocktail for him. He'd raise his form over his into a stand, moving over as he took hold of his own dick. With the mouse trap holding the Doctor's mouth open, and his tongue forced to stick out, the Australian pushed the tip of his cock into the Medic's mouth, just stroking the head against the surface of his tongue. 

"You like that? You got a filthy fuckin' mouth, Doc."

He sneered, one hand gripping the back of the Medic's hair, to keep his head tilted up, the other braced against the back of the camper as he leaned forward, pushing inch after inch into the Doctor's mouth. Knowing just what he was in for and exactly where that cock had been moments ago, the Medic attempted to protest, little chants of "no" though with his tongue held it was much more like "oh - oh- OH" The head of the Sniper’s arousal would slide against the roof of the other’s throat, rubbing in an attempt to cause a gag reflex.

The German's eyes widened as he looked slightly crosseyed down his nose at the cock now brushing his tongue. Regardless of whether it had been deep in his ass or not, the Sniper was evidently not a clean man, and the pungent, sour smell emanating from his cock and being rubbed all over his tongue made him dry heave, a wet choked sound forcing up his throat, even more so when the Sniper pushed further in and practically teased his tonsils with the head, he tried to blink the fresh tears away as his throat felt hot and his stomach clenched. The Australian pulled the length out, his body shuddering, his form flinching as he sucked in a deep breath, preventing himself from almost coming a second time. He came easily, something he found humiliating, something he believed shouldn't happen in a Dominant male such as himself. Little desperate sluts, now THEY came easily. The Medic coughed loudly as soon as the Sniper pulled out, glaring fiercely up at the other man with tears in his bloodshot eyes, twin lines of snot running from his bloodied nose and over his top lip, drool pouring in thick ropes from his tongue and mouth. He noticed the Sniper's strained appearance, how unsettlingly hungry and primal he looked. An insane man filled with primeval lust. But He didn't look like he would last much longer. The Medic observed as the Sniper swallowed, sweat trickling down his face in visible beads as he positioned himself once more, sliding the cock into the German's mouth, forcing it down to tickle the back of his throat before pulling out, the sensation of the Medic's tongue beneath his cock caused him to groan, hips rolling as his bare feet slipped against the floor. 

"F-Fuck..me Doc"

He just about managed, which had been a statement and not an offer. The Sniper began to rut back and forth wildly, constantly filling and invading the Medic's mouth as he repeatedly plunged into the back of his throat, moaning loudly and making all kinds of primal noises. The Medic choked, powerless to do nothing as the Bushman continued to fuck his wet mouth, saliva overflowing from the doctor's lips with every squelching thrust. With such an unrelenting and direct assault on his throat, the Medic knew he was done for. His eyes rolled back a little and one eye began to twitch, his breaths were desperate through his nose as his chest heaved with the effort to calm his stomach's turmoil. He tried to shout, desperate noises of warning but he was utterly drowned out by the Sniper's own horrendously loud noises of, what he assumed was pleasure. His guts began to clench and spasm as his throat constricted around the other's cock, he began to retch loudly with every thrust, tears now streaming and eyes rolling back, though nothing came up yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. Such a clinical man, with such a filthy goddamn face. The Sniper stared down at his victim with that sleep deprived gaze, teeth gritted, he pulled back for a moment, panting as those desperate sounds escaped the other. The heavy breathing, the gasping, the retching, then the tightening around his cock at the man's throat, it was all so fucking perfect. 

"My..my therapist told me to do more of what I enjoy."

He managed, as he lined his cock up with the other's mouth, beginning to thrust once more, keeping a firm grip on the Doctor's hair, to keep his head at the perfect angle. Watching those blue eyes, such a beautiful contrast with that red face, slick with bodily fluids. 

"I'm really fucking enjoying this."

Before the Medic could even the question the credibility of the Sniper's claim to have actually visited a therapist, the deranged Australian was assaulting his throat with such ferocity, the Medic began to worry about the possibility of internal damage. As if on que the Sniper slammed his entire cock down the other's throat, pushing his musk against the Doctor's nostrils, balls slamming against the mousetrap, he came a second time. The Medic’s head banging back against the van practically in unison with the pleasure stricken Aussie, but while the Sniper voiced his pleasure, the Medic gargled another strained whine as his throat was filled with hard flesh, the Sniper's cock giving a powerful throb as hot semen was pumped down his throat. Loud as always, he slammed his forehead against the camper van to deal with the huge waves of pleasure that rocked his body, half sliding his cock out, the head still rubbing the back of the Medic's throat.

As soon as the Sniper pulled back, bile chased it up the Medic's throat as he gave two small dry retches, before jerking forward and noisily projectile vomiting, making an ugly strained noise and engulfing the Sniper's cock in vomit, the rest splattering the his front and Sniper's feet. The Doctor coughed and dry heaved, watery acidic bile hanging in thick lines from his chin, flecks of partially digested food stuck to his teeth and tongue. The doctor groaned in somewhat relief, swaying nauseously and looking dazedly up at his captor, shaking and sweating all the while. That was the fucking money maker right there. The Sniper fucking loved it when his victims coughed and bubbled up a load of his cum after a violent throat fucking but this, this was something else. It was like ordering a happy meal and getting two fucking toys. The Sniper felt the lumpy hot fluid drip between his toes, feeling the heat drain down along his cock, smothering his balls and pouring between his thighs. He moved on top of the Doctor, slowly crouching as he brought a hand to his chin. He'd not remove the mouse trap from the other male’s tongue, but that filthy mouth of his was pressed to his lips, tongue sliding in as he began to lick and clean the Doctor's mouth of bits of food and chunks of bile. He didn't stop there, licking down the man's chin, taking the mousetrap and tugging it, just to keep the man conscious as he continued his cleaning. 

"Suits you, this look."

Those words rumbled against the German's ear before licking the length of it, resting his chest against the other‘s. The vomit on the Medic's waistcoat pressing into the Sniper's shirt, but he didn't care, in fact he fucking loved it. When the Medic finally regained enough senses to meet the hunter's unsettling red eyes, he looked far too happy for a man that'd just been puked all over. The Doctor flinched but managed a weak sneer as said man pressed up against him, and began licking him clean with that putrid tongue, causing the German to shudder, groaning and attempting to speak as the pain in his tongue was refreshed. Reeling at the smell of his vomit and the way the Sniper pressed against him, his once pristine shirt, now soaked in bile and bits of food was soaking against his skin, Medic attempted a growl but it came out more as a weak moan, more pathetic than pissed off. 

The Bushman eventually raised his form, rolling back on his knees before rising into a stand. To get a good look at the Medic. He looked really good like that, hair tangled, no glasses. Bending down he'd snap the mousetrap back, removing it from the Doctor’s tongue. The Medic attempted to swallow once the trap was off, but a lump formed in his throat and he almost vomited a second time. As suspected a deep, white inlay of muscle separated and the tip red, throbbing and swollen. That looked perfect, the idea of that swollen fucked up tongue on his cock, it sent a shiver down his spine in excitement, not even realising he was drooling a little. 

"You got two choices here, Doctor."

He grunted, wiping his own mouth and gripping the man's chin, to make sure he was paying attention. 

"The one is I send you though the respawn. You shut your mouth about this, and you pass my medical reports without making me go near your...you..your fucking..lair."

A pause, scraping up a chunk from the man's vomit, smearing it into the Doctor's cheek and rubbing it into his skin, his hands trembling at the very thought of that Medbay. 

"The other is you run your mouth and I will kill you and everything you love. I wont stop until everything you ever worked for is destroyed. And it'll be slow, degrading, humiliatin-.."

They both turned their heads, hearing a rip. On the fence was Sir.Hootsalot. He had in his claws one of the Medic's doves. The white bird's head was in his beak, pulling it up and ripping the head from the spine in one yank, huge claws imbedded into the body.

"..It'll be something like that."

The Medic grimaced as he saw the fate of one of his poor birds. He never had liked that owl. He'd hardly continued listening past the man's first offer, immediately looking him dead in the eyes and attempting to speak with him mangled tongue  
"K- kih... eh. Kih me.. ow" The Doctor tried to say firmly. he wanted out. He wanted to get out of this nightmare. He'd pay the Sniper back, one day he'd get him for this. But right now the doctor couldn't take much more. 

"Sit tight."

The Sniper raised his form, stepping away and walking back into the camper van, which rocked as he climbed up into it. He disappeared for a small moment, leaving the Medic with his thoughts, but under the watchful eye of that Owl. The little shit hadn't even eaten the dove, just sort of dropped it, he was all puffed up as if tired, elongated feathers over his feet, which looked as though he might have been wearing a little feathered night dress. As the Sniper left him for a moment, The Medic dimly decided he hated that owl, wasting the life of one of his little birds like that. Horrid creature. When the Sniper returned with his rifle, the Medic collected himself as best he could, sitting up straighter and turning his nose up a little. At least he could go out swiftly and as dignified as possible. The Sniper lowered the barrel to the Doctor’s lips.

"Go on. Give it a good lick."

It was only when the Sniper brought the gun to his mouth and gave his orders, the Medic scoffed. What more did he have left to lose? He curled his lip into a sneer and spat at the Sniper's feet, turning his head away in defiance. The Sniper stepped into the tiny pool of saliva, wiggling his ankle from left to right as he felt it squelch between his toes. The Medic glared as the Bushman grabbed the back of his head, yanking his hair back and shouldering the rifle against his cheek, aiming the barrel down the good Doctor’s throat. There was no hesitation, shoving the barrel’s length down the now squirming Medic’s throat, his entire frame spasming as he smashed his head back against the back of the camper. 

“And Doctor? …Don’t forget who owns you now.”

The trigger was pulled and the gunshot echoed loudly as the bullet tore into the German, shooting directly though him with a deafening thunder. The Doctor's body expanded from the pressure, organs bursting, rib cage pulling apart and spine shattering, all happening in seconds. The Sniper removed the gun, resting it on his shoulder as he watched the respawn take the man. 

"..My therapist always says when in a tight situation to pull yourself together."


End file.
